


Winter Cheer

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Snow, Snowmen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Henry enjoys his first winter in Ylisse.





	Winter Cheer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



"Wowww! So this is snow, huh? Hehehe, it's so _fluffy!_ And people really make balls and men out of it? And angels?" Sumia giggled, taking in every word of her husband's excited chatter as they dashed through the field. It was their first winter together, the first one after the end of the war, and all throughout the fall Henry had looked forward to it. Plegia rarely had any rain outside of summer, let alone snow; he'd only ever read about it in books or seen mages create it from spells.

Nothing compared to the real thing, Sumia thought, and judging by the way Henry kept staring at his own footprints and trying to catch the falling snowflakes with his hands, he felt the same way.

"It's funny, I always thought I hated the cold," he went on, "cause sometimes the nights in Plegia could be _freezing_ and it was so uncomfy, and you know I've got pretty lousy blood pressure. But it's cold right now, and I don't mind it that much!"

"Right now you're also wearing about ten layers of clothing," Sumia said with a chuckle. They were bundled in heavy sweaters, plus Frederick's old coats and the winter woolens Cordelia had made for each of their birthdays. It was a wonder they could still move, even if Sumia was glad to see the layers made Henry's thin frame look sturdier.

"Yeah! I actually feel kinda _hot_ in all this, but it's not bad! Kinda cozy, not like being set on fire." Henry grinned. "So, what are we gonna do first?"

"I don't know! It's all so much fun, I don't know what I want to show you first...ohhh, if only I'd thought to bring sugar or syrup with me!" she realized. "Gaius taught me how to make snow cream last time we were in Regna Ferox, and it's _so good!_ "

"Awww, and where was _I_?" Henry mock-pouted, picking up a handful of snow and tossing it up into the air. "Hehe, maybe once Cynthia comes to this time we can do that as a family!" Sumia smiled wistfully, thinking of their practically grown daughter who had recently left to travel the world with Gerome.

"I hope that time comes soon," she said. "But for now, you and I will just have to have enough fun for three people!" Suddenly, she had an idea. "Snowmen! We'll build snowmen first, a whole family of them!"

"You, me, and Cynthia!" Henry laughed. "I love it! A whole snow family, ready to make enemies go _sploosh!_ " Sumia reached into her pack and pulled out a silk hat, plus a handful of old scarves and a little box of buttons. The snowmen probably wouldn't look _just_ like her, Henry, and Cynthia, but they'd look cheerful and battle-ready.

"Okay, so first we need to build the bodies..." She formed a ball of snow and began to roll it around on the ground, Henry following her lead moments later.

"Heeey, I wonder if we can make the snowmen come to life?" he asked. Sumia giggled.

"I'm not sure that would be the best idea," she said, even though the idea intrigued her. "Maybe you could use a spell to keep them looking their best until spring comes?"

"Hehe, that's not a bad idea, either!" Henry grinned. "And maybe we can get Libra to paint them for us, too! And..."

He continued to rattle off various ideas as they worked, Sumia tossing in a few of her own. Their snow family took shape, little by little, each face bearing a smile that could warm up even the coldest winters in Ferox.


End file.
